omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Yoosung
Shin Yoosung is one of Kim Dokja's and Yoo Joonghyuk's party members, and Kim Dokja's sponsored Incarnation. She is a character from the original Ways of Survival, and the child whose 41st round adult self appeared in Main Scenario 5 as the Disaster of Floods. Appearance Shin Yoosung is originally slightly taller than Lee Gilyoung. She has short brown hair without bangs and red eyes. She is described as having a cute countenance and full cheeks, with a slightly Western look to her face.팬아트 이벤트용 등장인물 외형 묘사입니다. Sing Shong on Munpia. Translated text available here, courtesy of porifra. Personality Shin Yoosung is comparatively polite and usually acts fairly mature. However, she can be childish, stubborn, and easily angered at times, particularly when around Lee Gilyoung. She is also somewhat competitive. She is caring and loyal to a fault. She is obedient and extremely determined, seeing herself as the responsible one among herself, Lee Gilyoung, and Lee Jihye. Shin Yoosung has a calculative and cunning nature, which allowed her to survive the early scenarios alone. This has caused her to act against her sense of justice for the sake of survival. Due to this, she is prone to bouts of self-doubt or self-hatred, becoming serious or gloomy. History Prior to the scenarios, Shin Yoosung lived with her parents and pet dog. During Main Scenario 1, she killed her dog to survive. At some point, possibly in the first scenario itself, her parents died. In the next few scenarios, Shin Yoosung survived on her own through various means. She stole a coat from an old man who fell to an attack, killed a woman who used to look after her in order to protect her green zone, and gave over a person being hunted by someone in exchange for food.Chapter 96 Her location during these first four scenarios is unknown, though she eventually ended up with a group of wanderers living close to the south of Han River, near Yeongsan-gu, where she was found by Kim Dokja.Chapter 95 Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * Beast Tamer (Rare): Possibly acquired through Shin Yoosung taming her pet dog. Raises affinity with beasts and boosts the user's authority over them. ** Beast Lord (Legendary): The evolved form of the Beast Tamer attribute. Grants absolute or near-absolute control over beasts.Chapter 439 * Reflexive Killer (General) Personal Skills * Taming: Presumably linked to the Beast Tamer attribute. Allows the user to tame creatures at will. * Diverse Communication: A skill that allows the user to control and communicate on a limited scale with species other than the user's own. The attributes that grant this dictate what type of species can be controlled; Beast Tamer allows Diverse Communication with regards to most, if not all, animal and monster species (excluding bugs). * Beast King's Sensitivity: Linked to the Beast Lord attribute. A coat or cloak of white fur grows over the user, blocking all attacks and making the user invincible. * Agile Feet: Presumably a speed- or agility-enhancing skill. * Hybridization Sponsor: Demon King of Salvation * Way of the Wind: A skill that was somehow passed down from sponsor to Incarnation. Allows the user to control the wind. At higher levels, it allows the user to walk on water. Overall Stats * As of Chapter 96, her stats are Lv. 12, Lv. 12, Lv. 16, Power Lv. 24. * As of Chapter 97, her stats are Lv. 19, Lv. 14, Lv. 44, Power Lv. 45.Chapter 97 Stories * One who Hears the Monster's Voice (rating unknown): A story presumably related to Shin Yoosung's affinity for monsters, particularly the formerly-abandoned Chimera Dragon.Chapter 363 * Supreme King's Disciple (rating unknown): Acquired through studying under the tutelage of Yoo Joonghyuk, the Supreme King, and learning how to hunt. * Saviour of a Star (Quasi-myth): Acquired upon rescuing Kim Dokja as he was being turned into an Outer God. Relationships TBD Trivia * TBD Category: Main Characters Category:Incarnations